cortes, quebradas y firuletes
by Eimi Blue
Summary: Un malentendido, una prima con buenas ideas, y la perfecta noche en un bar ambientado en latino América. Para el foro The ruins, reto "Descríbeme un Baile".


_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son todas invenciones de la genial mente de J. K. Rowling _

**Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, con una historia para otro reto!  
Es un reto de describir bailes y me ha tocado : ¡el Tango!. El baile nacional de mi país vecino, así que he intentado hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Ahora, disfrutéis.**

**Cortes, quebradas y firuletes**

- ¡Rose! – el grito se escucho en todas partes, la chica pelirroja se encontraba parada frente a él con los ojos llorosos y la respiración desigual.

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ, MALDITA SEA! – chilló con la voz quebrada – ya basta… por favor, basta ya – sollozo, tiró la fotografía que tenía en su mano y de un movimiento rápido, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Sus ojos chocolate se fijaron en el papel tirado en el suelo, se agacho con curiosidad, y al tener la fotografía que había tenido su prima minutos antes en sus manos, todo se aclaró, como un balde de agua fría. Era él y una chica, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, se estaban besando de una forma que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se veía su mano en el trasero de ella y las de aquella mujer bajo su camisa.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello? Realmente no tenía la noción de esa situación, y eso lo inquietaba aun más.

Se desordenó el cabello con una de sus manos, mientras intentaba recordar que era lo que había ocurrido. Y por más que intentara pensar en aquello, las imágenes de él y su prima aparecían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sabía que su prima no tenía solo un sentimiento de fraternidad por él, y tenía más claro que el agua, que aquel sentimiento era reciproco. Y se lo había dicho, le había importado un comino lo que pensaran sus padres, sus tíos, sus hermanos, sus familiares todos, sus amigos, le había dicho que aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho era más fuerte que cualquier lazo de sangre, y ella le había correspondido.

_¿Quién le había pasado esa fotografía a Rose?_

Arrugó la foto, y la tiró al basurero con rabia, en el momento que encontrara al individuo que hizo aquello lo despedazaría con sus manos. Pero, antes que todo aquello, necesitaba hablar con su prima otra vez, necesitaba explicarle todo aquello y volver a verla sonreír. Pero no sabía como hacerlo, y sabía que aunque estuviera 3 días seguidos pensándolo, no encontraría solución, a sus 20 años y por más que conociera a su prima, nunca se habían peleado y mucho menos, la había visto llorando por su culpa. Ni siquiera cuando se robaba sus dulces, ni esa vez que dejó escapar a su conejo sin querer.

Y su respuesta llegó en una tenue canción, sacó su teléfono móvil y la llamada de su hermana pequeña lo hizo suspirar, sabía que era lo que quería saber y también sabía que ella tenía la respuesta. Apretó el botón para contestar y en silencio se puso el aparato en la oreja

- _¡James Sirius Potter! ¿Qué has hecho ahora? - _ la voz iracunda de su pequeña hermana lo hizo reírse en silencio – _me llamó Albus alterado, Rose está con él y dice que llora como si el mundo se va a acabar, ¿qué paso? – _Su voz se volvió seria – _Vamos James, solo repitió tú nombre y yo sé que sucede entre ustedes, me lo ha dicho – _

- ¿lo sabes? – fue un suspiró, sus ojos de abrieron y su corazón se detuvo. ¿Su hermana lo sabía? ¿Por qué no le había dicho? ¿Sabían sus padres?, su respiración se alteró y tuvo que tirarse en el sofá.

_- Rossie, no es solo mi prima, también mi mejor amiga… no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, confía en mi. Hasta lo encuentro bonito y romántico. Pero... ahora, quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado entre ustedes para que se ponga así – _su voz era comprensiva, lo que tranquilizo al castaño.

- Tenía una fotografía, que no sé de donde salió, ni cuando fue – cerró los ojos – era de una chica y yo, besándonos, ¡pero yo no la recuerdo! –

- _Vaya… ¿quién se la habrá dado? – _se quedó pensativa.

- Necesito que me perdone Lily, yo… es mi prima –

- _Estoy segura que eso no era lo que querías decir, pero si. Te ayudaré hermano – _pudo sentir su sonrisa cálida, se sintió hasta más esperanzado – _y tengo una espectacular idea, ve por tú traje a casa y trae zapatos cómodos – _

- esto no suena bien – y la llama da cortó.

El bar más popular de la ciudad de Londres se encontraba lleno de gente, aquel día los dueños iban a probar una nueva forma de entretención, decorarían y se basarían en las culturas latino americanas, tanto en la música y en la comida.

Albus y Rose caminaban por entre la gente, se desplazaban tomados del brazo. Había muchas personas en el lugar, que hacían dificultoso el camino, pero entre todas las cosas lograron llegar hasta una mesa ya desocupada donde se encontraba Fred II su primo bien sentado con un amigo de él charlando y riéndose de la gente que pasaba ya un poco tomada recién a las 11 de la noche. El pelirrojo levantó su mano para llamar la atención de sus primos, quienes se sentaron gustosos a su lado.

- Esto se ve muy interesante – comentó Albus mientras se sentaba, notó el aire triste de su prima y gracias a eso volteo la vista hacia ella, le tomó la mano y le sonrió – vamos Rose, vinimos aquí para que te alegres, no para que andes con esa cara, además tú nos invitaste a todos – le dijo.

- lo sé, tranquilo, es una idiotez – sonrió mientras se recomponía, miro hacia todos lados buscando a su prima en el lugar – ¿Lily dijo que vendrá? – preguntó

- Si, iba a ir con James a buscar un no sé qué y vienen –

- con James… - susurró solo para ella, bajo la cabeza y la apoyó entre sus manos, luego se negó, ella había ido a ver su baile favorito, no andar llorando por los lados ya que su primo también asistiría, además ella misma lo había invitado un par de semanas atrás, se tenía que mostrar fuerte, tenía que mostrar que aquello no le molestaba, así que concentró su vista en el escenario mientras las melodías comenzaban a sonar para mostrar a bailarines que harían demostraciones de bailes típicos.

Rose se encontraba totalmente inmersa viendo el espectáculo, siempre había sentido interés por aquellos países de culturas exóticas y variadas, donde todo se veía más colorido que en su propia casa. Sonrió, de verdad tenían ritmo y se coordinaban bien, realmente eran bailes hermosos. Estaba completamente embobaba cuando la voz de su prima la sacó de sus casillas.

- Vaya, me he perdido la zamba – suspiró mientras se tiraba sobre la silla – hola hermanito – saludó a Albus.

- Hey Lily al fin llegas, Rose preguntó por ti, creo que estar sentada con solo hombres no la motiva mucho – Sonrió

- Rossie aquí estoy – sonrió, su prima mayor la miró entornando sus ojos.

- ¿dónde has estado? Necesitaba hablar contigo hoy, y desapareciste – sus ojos estaban rojos, se notaba que había llorado, estaba triste por ella pero ante todo, apoyaría a su hermano y guardaría toda la discreción que jamás había mostrado para poder ayudarlo

- estuve dando vueltas por ahí, arreglando un par de cosas de la escuela, ya sabes, un par de detalles –

- ¿escuela? – le preguntó sin entender, luego desvió su mirada, ahí estaba James, mirando al frente como si nada pasara, atento a como bailaban las parejas frente a él, mientras ella estaba a su lado y ni la miró, no la saludó, ni un gesto, NADA.

¿Ya no le importaba? Esperaba que cuando sucediera eso, se lo dijera con alguna frase de hermano/primo mayor como "encontrarás a alguien más importante en tú vida" o que use algún proverbio chino para levantarle el ánimo, aunque ella llorara y pataleara gritando disparates, el la abrazaría y le desearía lo mejor. Pero… no fue así, encontró una foto pegado en el buzón de su casa, y cuando intentó preguntarle, la rabia y la tristeza la embargaron haciéndola correr a toda velocidad hasta su casa, sin decir ni preguntar nada. Y al parecer, después de todo, aunque sean primos, él no iba a decirle nada.

Estaba triste y molesta, y pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos mientras lo observaba sin que nadie se diera vuelta, debía huir, correr hasta el baño y encerrarse hasta que toda esa tormenta de sentimientos y pensamientos que la embriagaban se fueran. Se levantó con más fuerza de la que pensaba y en ese momento la música cesó, todo se encontraba a oscuras y la gente murmuraba, quizás era el momento perfecto para huir y lo sabía.

- Damas y Caballeros, vamos a cambiar la entonación de los bailes, ya hemos mostrado todos aquellos más fiesteros, pero ahora… directamente desde el país de Argentina, tenemos un baile sensual y romántico, de pasos marcados y suaves al mismo tiempo, música más lenta y tormentosa… ¡el Tango! – al terminar de avisar aquello, la tenue música comenzó a sonar, acordeones suaves y el rasgueo de una guitarra acompaño la melodía.

- Rossie – un aliento cálido choco contra su oreja, y su nombre pronunciado por esa persona la hizo voltearse asustada. James la miraba con una expresión que no pudo entender, pero no era hostil y parecía hasta preocupada – se lo mucho que te gusta esto, sé que tomaste clases de este baile en particular con Lily. ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo? – preguntó armonioso, deslumbrante y ella solo asintió embobada, fue arrastrada hasta la pista de baile y cuando las luces se posaron sobre ella, y cuando la música se volvió más fuerte entendió que estar ahí no era algo normal.

- ¿¡qué hacemos en medio de la pista! ¡James! – lo miró asustada.

El castaño no dijo nada, tomo con una mano su cintura y con la otra cogió su mano, la música comenzó a sonar y él a mover sus pies, mientras la pelirroja aun titubeante le seguía, estaba confundida e incomoda bailando con él mirándola de una forma tan penetrante. Se serenó y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era bailar como había aprendido.

Dio vuelta su cintura con sensualidad, mientras él con sus manos la manejaba para hacer movimientos cortos y secos, deslizo uno de sus pies enfundados en unos tacos negros siguiendo el pie de James quien parecía empujarla, dejándola en una posición con una pierda doblada y la otra estirada sin soltar su mano de su hombro y la otra de su mano. Luego de eso se levantaron rápidamente hasta quedar completamente estirados, se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a hacer una caminata sin separarse nunca. Rose entrecruzaba sus piernas con sensualidad cada un par de pasos mientras el la guiaba con naturaleza.

Se miraban y se regalaban sonrisas fugaces a momentos, James manejaba el cuerpo de su prima con destreza, movimientos cortos, medias vueltas, mientras ella le seguía moviendo sus piernas, las cruzaba por delante y detrás de él. Él la levanto del suelo mientras la pelirroja movía sus piernas hasta dejarlas quietas, al volver al suelo, el castaño la guío hasta darle una vuelta y volver a quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

La música no paraba, volvió a iniciar la caminata y luego un vaivén con sus cuerpos, mientras se miraban de forma intensa, él quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía y ella conmocionada no podía más que sentir todo aquello con una fuerza descomunal dentro de su cuerpo. La música comenzaba a dar su final, estaba a punto de terminar todo, Rose estiró su cuello hacía atrás, mientras cruzaba y volvía a poner en posición inicial sus piernas sin dejar de caminar de forma lenta, ya para los últimas notas del acordeón, James agarró la pierna de su compañera y la cruzo tras la suya, mientras ella elevaba su mano a su cara de forma automática, sus cuerpos quedaron juntos, pegados, en una perfecta sincronía, mientras se miraban y la canción acababa.

Las personas en el bar aplaudieron satisfechas, mientras ellos se separaban por primera vez después de esos 3 minutos de baile, se miraron con furor mientras los demás parecían no estar en aquel lugar. Fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de James al ver el estado sonrojado de su prima o quizás el destello de los ojos azules de ella, lo que los hizo darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho recién.

- No sabía que bailaras – artículo la pelirroja

- es lo que aprendí en un par de horas con Lily – le restó importancia – Rossie… yo –

- Albus dijo que aquello era un error, que esa chica nunca la había visto y que… -

Pero fue callada, un beso fugaz de su primo la descolocó, había personas mirando, había gente en todos lados ¿qué dirían de ellos? ¡Eran familiares! La pelirroja se sonrojo aun más que su propio cabello y lo miro asustada, el fijo su vista en la mesa de sus primos que se encontraban mirando un menú, pero entre todos alcanzó a ver el guiño de ojo de su pequeña prima sonriendo con ternura.

- Quizás desde ahora, me gustaría aprender más bailes así – le dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba de ella con ternura.

**Fin**

_**Nota de la Autora: y aquí está mi intento de poder describir el Tango. Es muy complicado describir un baile y sufrí mucho por poder hacerlo, pero al final de todo, de todas formas igual me convence el como ha quedado. **_

_**Espero no me abucheen tanto, es un baile hermoso, y que me disculpen las chicas argentinas si lo he hecho mal. **_

_**¡gracias por leer! **_


End file.
